The Dramatic Life Of Pokemon and Naruto
by MegaMewTwoX
Summary: This is about a Dramatic life in Chatzy but it is a good story about Love,Romance,Fighting and there is a few swears involved so don't mind it, and Enjoy :D Want more fanfiction? then tell me :D -PKMN Trainer Red


It was a beautiful morning in the Kanto Region, Pidgey and Pidgeotto were flying across the clouds, Pokemon were running around playing within the forest and mountains, A Trainer lived in a small town known as Pallet Town and he lived on the left side next to his neighbor's house on the right, The trainer's name was Red and his next door neighbor was named Green, It was Seven in the morning when the Alarm clock set off waking Red up.

''Gahh!'' Red Yelled leaping off his bed crashing his head into the ceiling, his body swayed from side to side. ''Awe come on.'' Red brings both of his hands up pressing his palms on the ceiling slowly popping his head out of the ceiling then landed on his two feet on the floor, he yawned and stretched hearing his bones crack. ''Ahh that was.. a good sleep, but still tired.'' Muttered in a groggy voice turning around taking a few steps out of the room then walked downstairs to the living room seeing his Pikachu smiling happily. ''Hey Pal..'' Pikachu jumped off from the table running up to Red. ''Chaa~~! Pika pi!''

Red's lips curved into a smile bending down picking up his trusty pal Pikachu, Pikachu nuzzled it's cheek with red's right cheek, Red let out a quiet chuckle escape his throat. ''Are you hungry?'' Red spoke to Pikachu placing him back on the table. ''You stay here and I will make you some breakfast.'' Without saying another word, Red walked to the kitchen going towards the fridge, opened up the cupboards seeing no Pokemon food, his smile faded into a frown then went back to Pikachu. ''Awe I'm sorry buddy.. I guess we have to go out and buy some more food.'' Pikachu's eyes light up with excitement.

''Pikachu!'' Pikachu hopped onto Red's left shoulder, a smile crossed Red's lips walking towards the door, reached for the doorknob twisting it clockwise opening it slowly then saw his neighbor Green, he was about to knock on the door. ''If it isn't Red my old buddy, Hey there.'' Green said with a smile bringing his right hand up to Red's hand seeing if Red will shake his hand. ''...Hey Green.'' Red shook Green's hand before walking out of his house going to the small pathway to Viridian City and Green followed Red with a smirk.

''Okay Green you can come.'' Red knew that Green was following him, Green would laugh and shake his head. ''Same old Red.'' They were about to reach Viridian City, Viridian City is a city which has connections to Routes 1, 2 and 22. This city has a small lake and various small paths. It is surrounded by trees and has only a small number of buildings within. ''Red! Green!''

A Female Shrek could be heard behind them as The two turned around seeing none other than the Pokemon Ranger Summer. ''...'' Red's face suddenly began to Turn Red and look away smiling a cute smile. ''Hey Summer.'' Green spoke kindly. ''Heyy~'' Summer turned her attention to Red then smiled walking up to him wrapping her arms around his neck pulling him close to her body. ''Hey Red.'' Red's eyes light up seeing Summer then he smiled gazing into her eyes with a passionate grace.

''Oh knock it off you two love birds.'' Green said looking away from the lovey dovey Romance he was about to see. ''...Heh'' Red looked at Green with a smile.

''Oh lighten up!'' Summer brought a hand up to her face giggling quietly before turning her attention to Red. ''I love you'' She said leaning in kissing Red passionately on the lips, Red's eyes widen two inches then smiled turning his head to the right returning the kiss softly.

''Ugh! come on you two we're in public!'' Green said folding his arms across his chest. ''Hmph!'' Green started to walk off to the Gym. ''Well, Smell ya later'' Red brings a hand up waving at green then smiled.

''Sooo..'' Summer pulled out her swords waving her arms around. ''Arghhhhhhh! '' Red looked at Summer and stepped back. ''You're Crazy and Weird. ^_^; ''

Summer laughed. ''Haha, well nobody can be crazier than me.'' She said with a smile. ''That's true.. and well what should we do?'' Red Muttered placing his right hand upon her cheek rubbing it gently with his thumb. ''...Hummm..'' Summer's cheeks turned pink in seconds as she leaned in for a kiss.

A girl approached Red and Summer before waving. ''Hey.'' The girl known as White as her Eyes turned Dragon red. ''Uhm, Hey White.'' Red said looking at her eyes, White's Tattoo began to turn Yellow. ''Nice tattoo!'' Summer said.

Suddenly there was a Weird scream coming from the Distance. ''What the heck?'' Red turned his head seeing dust and then a figure wearing a Red with black strips. ''I think th- ahh!'' Ruby Tackled Red down wearing a Deadpool outfit. ''Hey ._. '' Ruby said. ''You motherfucker.'' another voice was heard, An Uzumaki landed beside Ruby grabbing him by the throat.

''But I don't fuck mothers.'' Ruby said, Red couldn't help but laugh with Summer then The Uzumaki snarled putting him down. ''You're such an Idiot'' Without the uzumaki saying another word, he walked away into the darkness into a portal.

''Hm.. I wonder what that was ab- AHH! Pikachu we forgot to go buy Pokemon Food!'' Red's pikachu was eating an Apple from a tree tilting it's head to the side. ''Pika?'' Red, Summer, White and Ruby fell to the ground with eyes wide like dinner plates as they all laughed.

(This should be a good place to end it ^_^ Tell me what you think and I will write Chapter Two.)


End file.
